thepkmnroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode Nineteen: Team Amber and Rayquaza's Fate!
' Holly: "Looks like the rain stopped." Amy: "Yeah. But, what happened to the Pokémon?" Arthur: "Team Amber..." Zane: "Team Amber?!" Arthur: "I bet this was their plan from the very beginning. They wanted Kyogre and Groudon to battle because they knew that someone would go to wake up Rayquaza to stop them. They wanted all three Legendary Pokémon together so they could capture them." ???: That's right, runt." ' Zane: "Brandon?" Brandon: "Oh come on. Like I hadn't been planning to lure a few stupid kids into summoning Rayquaza for Team Amber. Thanks for that." Amy: "How could you?!" Brandon: "It was very easy. Well, I'd love to stick around and chat some more, but I've got places to be. See you all later." Zane: "Axew, use Dragon Pulse before he gets away!" ' Holly: "So, what should we do now?" Zane: "We've gotta go after Rayquaza and the other Pokémon." Amy: "Zane, that's really dangerous. We can't fight against all of Team Amber." Blake: "Well, I'm with Zane every step of the way. Besides, I never got to have a closer look at Rayquaza." Melanie: "I'm coming too. I wanna help get those Pokémon back." Zane: "Arthur, Amy, Holly, what about you guys?" All: *Looking at each other then at him again* "Let's do it!" ' Zane: "We've gotta figure out where those helicopters took Rayquaza and the others." Arthur: "Shouldn't be too hard. Before we lost our hold on Rayquaza, I attached a tracking device that my dad had lent me. I was saving it for something important, but this is more important than anything else I could think up." Holly: "Great thinking, Arthur." ' Arthur: "Looks like Rayquaza's somewhere in those mountains up ahead. It'll be awhile before we get there." Zane: "Then we should start running. Come on!" ' Blake: "Bet you I'll be the first one there!" ' Zane: "That's a lot of them. I can't even see where one group ends and where another begins." Amy: "Looks like we've got our work cut out for us, right?" Holly: "Looks that way." Blake: "We'll have to charge straight in if we're gonna get to the bottom of this." Arthur: "Alright. We'll have to be careful with how this goes down. There's likely lots of really strong Pokémon defending the entire facility." Zane: "I've got an idea. I can use Mismagius's ability to turn people invisible and sneak my way in." Blake: "I'm coming with you, Zane." Holly: "Me too." Arthur: "Alright. Zane, Holly, Blake, you'll sneak your way inside and try to give us a safe route inside. Meanwhile, Amy, Melanie, you'll be with me while we try to find where they're holding Rayquaza. Sound good?" All: "Yeah." ' Arthur: "Okay. I see a building not too far away from us. We can run there." Amy: "Okay." ' Arthur: "I can't see a thing." Melanie: "Don't worry about that." *Takes a Pokéball out and tosses it* "Lampent, I choose you!" ' Arthur: "There's more stairs?" Amy: "We should wait for Zane and everyone else." Melanie: "That's a great idea." ' Zane: "Sorry for keeping you waiting. Did you find anything?" Arthur: "Yeah. There are stairs leading down below the facility." Holly: "Looks like a place to start looking for Rayquaza." Zane: "Let's get going, then." ' Zane: "I know Rayquaza's behind this door." Arthur: *Nodding* "Let's go, then." ' Rayquaza: *Painful roaring* Zane: "Rayquaza!" ' Arthur: "Zane, you alright?" Zane: "Yeah. But, what was that blast?" ???: "My dear boy. What should I do with you?" Zane: *Looking up* "Wolf!" Wolf: *Stepping out on the heightened catwalk above* "Good to see all of you again. I'm glad that you all could be here to see Team Amber's newest invention. The Electra-Sphere Containment System." Zane: "You won't get away with this!" Wolf: "Then come up here and try to stop me." Zane: "Axew, Dragon Pulse!" ' Wolf: "I'd like you to meet the leader of my facility's security force." Zane's Pokédex: '''"Garchomp, the Mach Pokémon. When it folds up its body and spreads its wings, it can fly like a jet plane at the speed of sound." Arthur: *Tossing a Pokéball* "Escavalier, Hidden Power!" ' Arthur: "It wasn't affected..." Wolf: "Of course not, dear boy. Garchomp has a tough exterior that protects from pathetic Pokémon like your Escavalier." Arthur: "Don't call my Pokémon pathetic! Especially Escavalier!" Wolf: "Then show me your Pokemon's true power. Garchomp, use Slash!" Zane: "Axew, Dragon Pulse!" ' Zane: *Picking up Axew* "Axew, no!" Wolf: "You all bore me. Garchomp, please see to it that these bugs are exterminated. I don't want them meddling in our plans anymore." Garchomp: *Roaring* ' All: "ZANE!!!" ' Wolf: "Dispose of that boy first, Garchomp." ' Amy: "Zane!" Blake: "No!" ' Zane: *Screaming* ' Zane: "Rayquaza, you saved me..." ' Zane: "Let's see how you like it, Wolf. Rayquaza, Hyper Beam!" ' Wolf: "I was not expecting Rayquaza to come out like that. Impressive..." Zane: "Rayquaza, Dragon Pulse!" ' Wolf: "Marvelous. Simply...marvelous." Arthur: "We're not letting you get away this time, Wolf!" Amy: "Yeah!" Holly: "You're finished here!" Wolf: "I don't believe I am. You see, I'm just getting started..." ' Wolf: "It appears my "rehabilitation" methods finally kicked in. They were stubborn ones, but it was only a matter of time." Zane: "What did you just do to them?!" Wolf: "My boy, it was merely a time-saving trick to making strong Pokémon obey. Disrespect my orders, and you get shocked; but follow my orders and you are rewarded greatly. Both Kyogre and Groudon are happily under my control." Amy: "You monster!" Holly: "I won't let you do this to Pokémon!" Wolf: "Calm yourselves, children. I have no intentions of harming these Pokémon whatsoever. I'm merely...borrowing their power for a short time. I would say that our little visit was enjoyable, but I cannot tell a lie to brats such as yourselves. Groudon, use Eruption please." ' Amy: "We've gotta get out of here!" Arthur: "The lava's gonna get us before we can even make a brake for the exit!" Zane: "Everyone, get on Rayquaza! Hurry!" ' Zane: "Rayquaza, use Hyper Beam!" ' Zane: "Rayquaza, thank you for everything. You saved all of us." Rayquaza: *Mellow growling* Zane: "I'll never forget meeting you, Rayquaza." ' Zane: "Rayquaza? What's wrong?" Arthur: "I think Rayquaza's taken a liking to you." Blake: "Does Rayquaza seriously want to be caught? No way." Zane: "Is that true, Rayquaza? You want me to catch you?" Rayquaza: *Nodding* ???: "I never thought I'd see the day that a Legendary Pokémon would willingly let a Trainer catch it." Arthur: *Looking over* "Ah, dad!" ' Arthur: "Dad, what are you doing here?" Dad: "I heard the strange occurrence from when Kyogre and Groudon emerged. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see the Legendary Pokémon for myself. Zane, I want to give you a special device that will allow you to capture Rayquaza..." ' Zane: "What is it?" Dad: "It's known as a Master Ball. A strong Pokéball able to capture stronger Pokémon like Rayquaza. Go ahead. Give it a try." Zane: *Taking the Master Ball* "A Master Ball, huh?" ' Zane: "Alright..." *Throwing the Master Ball* "Go, Master Ball!" ' Zane: "I don't believe it! I actually caught Rayquaza!" Blake: "Well, I guess beating Zane in a Pokémon battle just got a whole lot tougher, huh?" Holly: "With Rayquaza, Zane can't lose." Arthur: *Facing his father* "Dad, what are you really coming out here for?" Dad: "I suppose you're too smart to not notice my bluff from earlier. We raised you well, Arthur. Alright, the truth is...something's coming. Something very big that will plunge the world into chaos if we don't stop it early." Amy: "What's that?" Dad: "Not sure. But, I do plan to find out. Well, I must head back to the laboratory. Zane, congratulations on your amazing catch, and Arthur, I'm so proud of you for going on this journey. Keep getting stronger and I know that you'll make an excellent Pokémon Trainer." Arthur: *Smiles* "Thanks, dad." ' Blake: "You're already heading off to see Kaleb, Zane?" Zane: "Yep. Gotta go for my third badge." Melanie: "Well, stay safe on your way there. Take great care of Rayquaza, okay, Zane? Rayquaza's one-of-a-kind Pokémon." Zane: "I sure will, Melanie." ' Zane: *Thinking* Here I come, Kaleb. I'll win and finally get my next badge from you. Get ready... ''To Be Continued...'